Magnetic locators used for detecting ferromagnetic objects that are buried or obscured from plain sight are known in the art. These magnetic locators are often employed in industrial or construction sites to detect ferromagnetic objects, such as Parker-Kalon (PK) nails, iron pipes, buried metal objects, valve covers, masonry nails, manhole covers, wires, cast iron water and gas lines, valve boxes, septic tanks and well casings, and surveyor markers.
Conventional magnetic locators, however, leave much room for improvement. Current magnetic locators are often costly to both the manufacturer and the customer, are unduly complex in configuration, and have variable sensitivity. For example, conventional magnetic locators often require manual orientation to a north pole, and need to be carried close to the ground in order to generate accurate readings. Conventional magnetic locators often employ elements such as a dipping needle, an LCD, or audible tones, to indicate the presence of ferromagnetic objects. Such conventional magnetic locators also employ flux-gate magnetic field sensors, such as single-core, and double-core (e.g., Förster and Vaquier type sensors), where the odd harmonics of the magnetizing current in the output signal are heavily attenuated.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved magnetic locators that enable reduction in manufacturing cost, provide improved sensitivity, and/or provide other enhanced functionality.